Regret
by EllaBella18
Summary: There were a lot of things that Quinn Fabray-Puckerman regretted about her life. Oneshot. Mainly Quinn with hints of Quick.


So I'm not sure if I got Quinn quite right here or not. She's harder to write than I thought lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and reviews are love!

**_-x-_**

There were a lot of things that Quinn Fabray-Puckerman regretted about her life. She regrets how in sixth grade she ate so much candy at the Valentine's Day dance that she threw up in front of her entire class. She regrets ever being mean to Rachel Berry. Sure Rachel could be a little...intense, but she really was a great person and she ended up becoming one of her best friends. She regrets ever lying to Finn back in high school when she'd found out she was pregnant. It wasn't fair to any of them.

One thing she'll never regret is keeping her baby girl. Her little Natalie. Except she really wasn't so little anymore. Quinn's eyes teared up when she realized that her baby girl was graduating high school today. Quinn looked over at Puck and he smiled at her, lifting his hand to wipe the tear that slid from her eye. She took her husband's hand into hers and focused her attention onto the stage. She couldn't believe it, she could still remember the first time he held her like it was yesterday.

_Quinn swore as she hit a patch of ice and slid. It was late March and the weather was still cold. She was anxious for spring. She was also anxious for this baby to be born. She was two days over-due and she really wasn't impressed with that fact. _

_Puck grabbed her arm to keep her from falling on the ice. She shot him a grateful smile and hoisted herself into his truck. They were running a bit late for Glee. It was mainly her fault since she had to pee every two minutes, but she knew she'd blame Puck when they walked in late and Rachel threw a fit. She also knew that Rachel would know she's lying and just smile at her before smacking Puck in the back of the head or in his shoulder. The way Quinn figured it he really deserved it for getting her into this position in the first place. _

_Things had calmed down since sectionals and they were all in a pretty good place. Her and Finn were talking again, and she even noticed Puck and Finn having a civil conversation the other day. She'd moved in with Puck and his family and they'd been amazing through everything. Living with them was really what made her decided to keep her baby. Her daughter. _

_They walked into rehersal with a minute to spare and Quinn lowered herself into the chair next to Rachel while Puck was talking about something or other with Mercedes. The two were freakishly close. Like freakishly. She figured it was because Mercedes always told Puck how it was and she knew he appreciated that. _

_Mr. Schue came in smiling as usual. He was always smiling now, she figured it has something to do with the fact that he wasn't with his nut job of a wife anymore but with Ms. Philsbury instead. She was a bit off too but she was sweet and good and kind. And that's what Mr. Schue needed. _

_"Alright guys, Regionals aren't that far off so let's pick up where we left off yesterday." _

_Rachel helped her to her feet and she was about to take her place in their lineup when her water broke. And as soon as she announced it to the club pandemonium broke out. _

_Rachel grabbed her and Puck and marched them out of the room yelling over her shoulder to meet them at the hospital. She should of known that Rachel would be the kind of person to have around in an emergency. _

_Her labor was long but she'd opted for the epidural so she really didn't feel much after that. After 18 hours of labor Puck was cutting the cord looking the happiest she thinks she's ever seen him in the ten years they'd been in school together. _

_And then they placed her across her chest and she just fell into instant love. She was perfect with ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. Quinn could barely make out her face through her tears of happiness. Puck leaned down to kiss her and Quinn couldn't ever remember being happier. _

The road had been long and hard raising a daughter and trying to get through school so they could make something of themselves and provide her with the life she deserved.

They got married after college, her with a teaching degree and him starting law school in the fall. The wedding had been simple, only them, Natalie, Puck's mom their fellow Gleeks and Will and Emma came. It's what they wanted and it was the second best day of her life. They had three more kids, two boys, Sam and Evan, and another girl, Savannah, who was their youngest at three.

They'd settled down in Connecticut, and the rest of their fellow Gleeks had ended up scattered across the country. They saw Rachel and Finn all the time since they were closet in New York. The rest had flown in for the week to see Natalie graduate. She should of known they would, they all loved and spoiled her to death.

Quinn perked up as Natalie's name was called. She'd never been prouder in her life. As Natalie shook the principal's hand they all burst out cheering. Natalie shook her dark brown locks and shot them a warning glance before stepping off the stage.

After the ceremony everyone crowded around her eldest daughter offering her their congratulations and praise. Quinn stood back and watched her family in full swing and she nearly jumped when Natalie came up beside her.

"What are you doing here sweetie? Your aunts and uncles came all this way just for you."

"I know. But I just wanted to come over and say thank you, and I love you. I know you and dad gave up a lot for me."

Quinn felt tears in her eyes again, "Oh Natalie, I'd do it a thousand times over. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Quinn Fabray-Puckerman still regretted that her and her parents didn't really speak. She regrets not wearing waterproof mascara to her daughter's graduation. But she'll never regret Natalie, not in a million years.


End file.
